The present invention is directed toward the art of dispensers for cups and other cup-shaped articles (e.g., french fry containers, soufflé cups, ice-cream cones, etc.) and, more particularly, to a new and unobvious diaphragm-type dispenser assembly and method of manufacturing same. The term “cup” as used herein is intended to encompass these and any other cup-shaped article suitable for being dispensed one-at-a-time from an interfitted stack. Dispensers of the type under consideration herein are commonly employed in restaurants and convenience stores to maintain a supply of paper, plastic, foam, and/or other disposable cups and/or cup-shaped articles near beverage or soft-serve frozen food dispensing equipment for use as required.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate one example of a known diaphragm-type dispenser assembly A for dispensing cup-shaped articles. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the dispenser A is mounted in a cabinet or other mounting structure B and is adapted to maintain a supply of cups C in a readily available condition. The mounting structure B defines an opening D into which the cup dispenser is A is inserted and, as is described in full detail below, the dispenser A is fixedly secured to the mounting structure B in an operative position.
More particularly, the dispenser assembly A comprises an elongated cup storage tube or body 10 including an inner surface 12 that defines a hollow cup storage region 14 adapted to receive a telescopically interfitted stack S of cup-shaped articles C to be dispensed one-at-a-time. The body 10 is illustrated in the preferred, substantially cylindrical conformation, but those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the body 10 can be defined in any of a wide variety of other configurations so that it defines an elongated cup storage region 14 adapted to receive and confine a telescopically interfitted stack S of cups C.
The body 10 is elongated along a longitudinal axis L (FIG. 2) and comprises an open first end 20 and a closed second end 22. The second end 22 is typically closed by an integral transverse end wall 24. The body 10 can be defined from metal or plastic or any other suitable material as desired.
In the illustrated embodiment, the body 10 includes a plurality of lugs or bosses 40a-40d defined therein near the open first end 20 (closer to the open end 20 than the closed end 22). If the body is plastic, the bosses 40a-40d are defined during the molding operation and project outwardly from the outer surface of the body. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the bosses 40a-40d each define a sloping face 42 that diverges away from the body when considered in a direction from the first end 20 toward the second end 22 of the body. The illustrated body includes four bosses 40a-40d defined symmetrically about the body, but those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that any number of bosses can be defined, and that these can be arranged in any desired relationship relative to each other.
The cup dispenser assembly A further comprises an annular mounting collar 50 defined by a cylindrical or base portion 52 and a flange 54 that projects radially outward from the cylindrical portion 52. The cylindrical portion 52 includes or defines a plurality of recesses or other apertures 56a-56d that open inwardly toward the center of the collar 50. These recesses 56a-56d are dimensioned and arranged and otherwise adapted for respective receipt of and engagement with the bosses 40a-40d when the collar 50 is coaxially fitted to upper end 20 of the body 10 as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The collar flange 54 defines a plurality of mounting apertures, preferably in the form of keyhole slots 60. When the cup dispenser A is to be installed into a mounting structure B, the closed second end 22 of the body 10 is placed into an opening D defined in the mounting structure, and body 10 is inserted into the mounting structure through the opening D until the collar flange 54 abuts a surface of the mounting structure as illustrated in FIG. 1. The flange 54 is then fixedly secured to the mounting structure B, preferably by use of the fasteners 62 (see FIG. 2) that pass through the keyhole slots 60.
In the illustrated embodiment, an outermost edge 70 of the body 10 projects outwardly above the flange 54 of collar 50. This outermost body edge 70 provides a convenient mounting location for a flexible resilient diaphragm member 80 that defines a central opening 82. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the diaphragm member 80 is preferably dished and sized appropriately so that it frictionally engages the outermost edge 70 of the cup storage body 10 so as to be positioned adjacent and restrict the open end 20 of the body 10 to prevent uncontrolled release of cup-shaped articles C from stack S. The edge 70 preferably includes or defines a radially enlarged lip 72 (see also FIG. 2) that engages the diaphragm member 80 to strengthen the frictional engagement between the member 80 and the body 10. In this operative position, the diaphragm 80 is said to be adjacent the open end 20 of the body 10 and restricts the open end to prevent uncontrolled release of the stack S of cup-shaped articles.
With particular reference now to FIG. 2, the diaphragms 80′,80″ are similar in all respects to the diaphragm 80, but include central openings 82′,82″ that are defined to have a different size compared to the opening 82 of the diaphragm 80 as required to accommodate differently sized cups C. Either diaphragm 80′,80″ can be substituted for the diaphragm 80 without departing from the overall scope and intent of the present invention. Suitable diaphragm members, and operation of same to retain cups C releasably in the body 10, are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,601 and 5,201,869, both of which patents are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. Furthermore, suitable diaphragm members 80,80′,80″ are available commercially from Tomlinson Industries, Modular Dispensing Systems Division, Cleveland, Ohio 44125.
Once the diaphragm member 80 is fitted to the outermost edge 70 of the body 10, a clamp-member or clamp-ring 84 is fitted to the outermost edge 70 of the body 10 as shown in FIG. 1. The clamp-ring 84 defines a central opening 86 that is adapted for tight, frictional receipt of the outermost body edge 70 therein. Thus, after the diaphragm member 80 is fitted to the body edge 70, the clamp-ring 84 is also fitted to the body edge 70 and secures the diaphragm 80 in its operative position with a tight friction fit, i.e., a peripheral portion of the diaphragm 80 is pinched between the body edge 70 and the clamp-ring 84 as is readily apparent in FIG. 1. The clamp-ring 84 is preferably also defined as a one-piece molded plastic construction. The clamp-ring 84 is preferably annular in shape and circumferentially coextensive with the diaphragm to contact the diaphragm continuously or at intervals about the entire periphery of the diaphragm. An example of a dispenser including a clamp-ring 84 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,628, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
The cup storage body 10 can be secured to a mounting structure B in an arrangement where the open first end 20 of the body 10 is placed at a lower elevation than the closed second end 22. In this arrangement, cups C from the stack S are fed through the diaphragm opening 82 by gravity. The cup dispenser assembly A optionally comprises means for biasing the stack S of cups C toward the diaphragm 80 so that the closed end (bottom) of the outermost cup C projects outwardly through the diaphragm opening 80, regardless of the elevation at which the open body end 20 is arranged relative to the closed body end 22. In the illustrated embodiment, a coil spring 90 is disposed in the hollow cup storage region 14 coaxial with the axis L. A follower or cup pushing member 96 is closely and slidably positioned within the hollow cup storage region 14 of the body 10. A first end 92 of the coil spring 90 is seated against the cup pushing member 96, and a second end 94 of the spring 90 is seated against the transverse end wall 24 of the body 10.
The dispenser assembly A operates in a conventional manner as is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art and as described in the aforementioned U.S. patents. A telescopically interfitted stack S of cups C is inserted into the cup storage space 14 through the central opening 82 of the diaphragm 80 with the open mouth of the innermost cup engaging the pushing surface 98 of the cup pushing member 96. The cup stack S is pushed into the cup storage space 14 with sufficient force to overcome the biasing force of the spring 90 so that the cup pushing member 96 moves inwardly toward the closed second end 22 of the body 10. After the cup stack S is loaded into the cup receiving region 14, the cup pushing member 96, in response to the biasing force of the spring 90, urges the cup stack S outwardly toward the open first end 20 of the body 10 so that the closed end or bottom of the outermost cup C in the stack S projects out of the diaphragm opening 82. To dispense a single cup C, a user manually pulls the outermost exposed cup C so that the diaphragm 80 distends (as shown in broken lines in FIG. 1) and so that the outermost cup C is able to pass through the diaphragm opening 82. However, the diaphragm 80 engages the next outermost cup C in the stack S and prevents its unintended exit from the cup storage space 14 together with the outermost cup C pulled by a user.
These diaphragm-type cup dispensers have enjoyed widespread commercial success, and are available from Tomlinson Industries, Modular Dispensing Systems Division, Cleveland, Ohio 44125. As noted, however, the diaphragm 80 has heretofore been held in its operative position by way of a clamp-ring 84 that is friction-fit to the body 10, with the periphery of the diaphragm pinched between the body 10 and the clamp-ring. Under especially rough handling or other extreme adverse conditions, these clamp-rings have been known to become separated from the storage body. This is obviously an undesired occurrence, and the present development is directed to a dispenser for cup-shaped articles that includes an improved clamp-ring securement feature.